Absolution d'un Dieu de la Mort
by Mlle. Blueberry
Summary: Que peut bien penser un Dieu qui vient d'atteindre l'apothéose ? La montée sur le trône sera-t-elle aussi facile qu'elle semble l'être lorsque la couronne est sertie de pêchés inavouables ? DEATH FIC


**Absolution d'un Dieu de la Mort :**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à l'univers de Death Note et à leurs auteurs

Pairing : Light (Kira)XL

Rating : T (Death Fic !)

Résumé : Que peux bien penser un Dieu qui vient d'atteindre l'apothéose ? La montée sur le trône sera-t-elle aussi facile qu'elle semble l'être lorsque la couronne est sertie de pêchés inavouables ?

Note de l'auteur : Voila juste un O.S court sur Light et L =) . J'adore ce couple, et j'avais envie d'écrire sur eux ^.^ ! Le scénario est déjà connu, mais il me tentait bien, et étant donné qu'en ce moment je me concentre surtout sur ma fiction de Naruto, je voulais juste poster ce pourquoi je m'en sors le mieux : les O.S triiistes xD ! C'est l'une des premiere fois ou je m'essais au récit à la première personne, je me demande ce que ca donne x) ...

Bonne lecture !

''J'ai réussi …''

Quelle délectation… Qui aurait cru que toi, le grand L, serait si facile à vaincre ? Je tiens ton corps inanimé dans mes bras. Enfin, je la tiens, ma victoire.

Je regarde avec un plaisir malsain les dernières étincelles de vie quitter tes yeux. Rem a su finalement se rendre utile … Je n'ai même pas eu à me salir les mains pour te tuer …

Et que penser de ta stupide enquête, qui jusqu'au bout, t'as conduit dans un cul-de-sac, préalablement construit pas mes soins, et dans lequel tu as foncé sans même l'ombre d'un doute. Idiot … On ne peut pas battre un Dieu si facilement. Je suis la justice, L !

J'ai tellement de mal à me dire que c'est fini …Après tout, je doute qu'il y ai maintenant quelqu'un de suffisamment fort et intelligent pour m'arrêter.

Les lumières rouges des écrans éclairent ton visage pâle d'une aura sanglante lui donnant un certain éclat, que je ne saurais expliquer.

Un réflexe machinal me pousse à porter, hésitant, une main à ton visage, la passant sur ta tempe puis sur ta joue, juste pour vérifier que tu ne risque pas de te réveiller, comme dans une mauvaise caméra cachée. Mais non. Aucun mouvement. Tu es mort, L …

Dans mon dos, je n'entends que vaguement les hurlements de panique de ce crétin de Matsuda, et la voix remplie d'angoisse de mon père qui appelle les urgences, en criant à tous de garder son calme. Inutile … Il est trop tard… Et puis, personne n'a jamais survécut au Dieu de la Mort et à son Death Note.

Je remarque soudain que mes mains tremblent. Mais ce n'est pas de peur… C'est d'excitation. La victoire apporte toujours son lot d'adrénaline, pas vrai Ryûzaki ?

Au loin, j'entends comme une sorte de gémissement, presque imperceptible. Ah oui … Rem…

Un souvenir me revint en mémoire, un soir où Ryuk m'avait expliqué la sentence qui attendait les Shinigamis qui se servaient de leurs Death Note pour protéger un humain… La mort, la vraie. Cela semblait somme toute ironique pour des Dieux de la Mort de subir à leurs tours pareil châtiment. Enfin … Son attachement irraisonné pour Misa lui aura finalement coûté la vie.

-Light !

La voix de mon père résonna dans mon dos. Je me tourne dans sa direction, replaçant mon masque de Light Yagami, celui que tout le monde connaît. Un jeu très convainquant, et nécessaire pour permettre à Kira d'agir sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Hurlai-je avec une voix faussement paniqué, et tremblante. Bordel, mais où est cette putain d'ambulance !

-Light … Commença Aizawa. Je crois … Qu'il est trop tard…

''Évidement idiot …'' Songeai-je avec une voix remplis de mépris, un mépris comme celui que l'on porte à de vulgaire insectes, si facile à écraser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Rétorquai-je à voix haute cette fois, y ajoutant une pointe de colère. C'est Ryûzaki ! Et je refuse de le laisser mourir !

Si je n'avais pas été Kira, j'aurais réellement pensé ce que je venais de dire … Et ce sentiment que je ne faisais que semblant d'exprimer, m'aurait véritablement déchiré l'âme, et tordu les entrailles. La tristesse … Je n'en ressentais pas la moindre, après tout, j'avais simplement éliminé un cafard qui me barrait la route. Aucune raison donc de ressentir une quelconque tristesse, ou culpabilité.

Pourtant, je joue parfaitement mon rôle jusqu'au bout, et continus de lancer un regard accusateur à Aizawa, tout en resserrant la prise de mes bras autours du corps de L.

Dans un coin, je vois Matsuda, qui finalement craque, et se met à pleurer en s'arrachant les cheveux, avec Mogi qui tente de le calmer. Non mais quelle horreur … Être si faible…C'est pitoyable.

Mon père s'approchant de nous, je reprends mon expression affligée. Je sens qu'il pose une main sur mon épaule, et me parle d'une voix rassurante, mais je me doute bien que ce n'est qu'une façade pour masquer sa propre panique.

-Light …Il faut que tu te calmes. Viens avec moi.

-Pas question ! Me rebiffai-je en repoussant brusquement sa main. Il n'en rajouta pas plus, mais je sens qu'il reste immobile dans mon dos.

-C'est Kira … Commençai-je d'une voix emplie de colère. Ce salaud… Bordel !

Soudain, un gros silence envahit la salle. Même ce pleurnicheur au fond de la pièce se stoppa dans ses sanglots. Je le savais : la peur les envahissait … La peur d'être les suivants. Parce que si Kira avait eu L, il pouvait très bien tuer les autres …

-Mogi ! Cria soudain mon père, pour mettre fin à la panique qui commençait à gagner du terrain. Va ouvrir les portes pour les secours ! Tout de suite !

-O-oui chef !

Mogi quitta les lieux en courant. Je retins un soupir. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ils ne se rendaient pas compte que leurs efforts étaient vains. Ou peut-être le savaient-ils, mais qu'ils essayaient de se donner bonne conscience, pour oublier leurs impuissance.

Finalement, l'ambulance arrive, et des hommes en blouses blanches débarquent dans le bureau avec un brancard. Ils n'ont pas emmené de réanimateur cardiaque. Évidement… Ils savent déjà que depuis le temps, c'est trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit …

Ils s'approchent de moi, voulant me retirer le corps de Ryûzaki.

Prendre … Son corps…

-N'approchez pas !

''Qu'est-ce que ?...'' Commençai-je intérieurement.

Je n'ai même pas réalisé mon geste … Je n'ai pas réfléchi … Tout mes actes, si calculés, chaque mots, que je choisis minutieusement avant de les prononcer… Que vient-il de se passer ?

Alors que ces hommes se penchaient vers moi, en me disant d'une voix sourde que c'était finit, qu'il fallait que je le lâche … Je me suis reculé.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Pourquoi je me suis reculé ? Je baisse mon regard vers mes bras. Ils encerclent toujours les épaules et bras de L. Et je n'arrive pas à les bouger… Pourquoi ?

-Jeune homme … Reprends l'un des infirmiers. Je suis désolé. Nous devons l'emmener.

-Non !

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pus empêcher ce mot de sortir de ma bouche. Je ne l'ai même pas pensé ! Je sens également que ma prise sur Ryûzaki s'est resserrée, ramenant son torse contre le mien, sa tête venant s'échouer contre mon épaule, en se balançant doucement.

Pas normal … Ce n'est pas normal … Pourquoi je sens une boule me tordre le ventre à l'image de mon ennemi sur ce brancard ? Et pourquoi le fait de ne pas sentir les battements de son cœur, de _savoir_ qu'il ne bat plus et ne battra plus jamais me donne envie de hurler ?

Les infirmiers me regardent avec un air de pitié. Les membres de la cellule d'enquête avec un air de tristesse. Et je sais que mon visage n'affiche que de l'incompréhension …

''Lâche le …'' Ordonne mon cerveau. ''Mais lâche le !''

Pourtant, mon corps ne bouge pas. Il refuse d'obéir. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve à ne pas être maître de moi-même … Et je n'apprécie pas du tout.

Je porte une main à ma propre poitrine, tout en maintenant Ryûzaki contre moi de mon autre bras. Cette douleur … Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

Finalement, les infirmiers perdent patience. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui m'avait parlé, s'agenouille devant moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la rejeter violement, comme pour mon père.

-Je sais que c'est dur… Commence-t-il doucement. Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il ne peut pas rester là. Il faut que tu le lâches.

-Je sais … Répondis-je d'une voix effacée, dont je ne parvins pas à contrôler un léger tremblement chose qui m'énerva encore plus. Mais je n'arrive pas à le lâcher …

J'étais sincère. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas été. Encore plus avec un inconnu. Quelle pitié … Comment ai-je pus tomber aussi bas … Moi qui avais su tromper mon entourage, mes amis, et même L … Voilà que je me retrouve aussi faible face à un insecte insignifiant …

-Je comprends. Poursuivit le jeune homme en face de moi. C'est parce ce que tu ne veux pas le laisser partir … Cela arrive souvent, quand on perd un être cher …

''Ce n'est pas un être cher !'' Hurlai-je dans ma tête, à défaut de pouvoir le crier ouvertement au risque de briser ma couverture. Non, ce n'était pas un être cher… Mais alors, pourquoi ?...

Finalement, c'est au prix d'un effort qui me paru pour une raison obscure surhumain, que je parvins à desserrer ma poigne du corps de L. Pourtant, mes yeux eux, restent scotchés sur le visage de mon ancien ennemi.

L'infirmier termine alors le travail en retirant mes bras, et attrape Ryûzaki par la taille, avant de le porter jusqu'au brancard où il l'allonge, avec l'aide d'un autre infirmier.

Moi, je reste immobile, les bras ballants, le regard suivant les déplacements du corps de L, mais sans vraiment le voir. J'ai soudain l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et que je vais me réveiller à tout moment, retrouvant à mes côtés L, me fixant d'un regard curieux, le pouce entre les dents, avant de critiquer mon manque de motivation, puis de saisir une tasse de thé trop pleine de sucre, et de la porter avec deux doigts à sa bouche, comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Mais non …

Les hommes évacuent le brancard en quelques secondes, mais j'ai l'impression que ça a prit des heures… Et cette douleur dans ma poitrine n'a toujours pas disparue … Cette perte de mon self-contrôle m'a effrayé plus que je ne l'aurais cru … Et ce parce que mon sang-froid et mon flegme ont toujours été ce en quoi j'avais le plus confiance… Comment est-ce possible … Je suis un Dieu !

Entendant mon père se diriger vers moi, une vague de dégoût m'envahie. Je ne dois pas être vu dans cet état de faiblesse … Surtout pas …

-Light, tu …

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, je me relève, titubant légèrement (à mon grand désespoir..), et me dirige aussitôt vers la sortie, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

-Light-kun, où vas-tu ? M'interpelle Aizawa .

-Je sors … Rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche. J'ai … J'ai besoin d'air…

-Light …

-MERDE, MAIS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Cette fois j'ai bel et bien hurlé. C'était trop. Trop d'un seul coup. J'avais besoin de digérer tout ça, et ce sans cette bande de triples andouilles dans mon dos. Sans rien ajouter de plus, je sors de la pièce d'un pas précipité.

Derrière moi, j'entends Matsuda qui m'appelle et tente de me suivre, mais la voix de mon père l'arrête.

-Mais, Yagami-san !...

-Laisse-le. Le coupa mon père. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul.

La suite, je ne l'entendis pas. Je me mis a courir, aussi vite que possible, avec toute la force dont je disposais, vers les escaliers de secours. Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, sans faire attention où mes jambes me portent, voulant seulement me vider la tête , oublier ces images de Ryûzaki mort dans mes bras qui me hantais, comme une bande qui repassent encore et encore … Au bout de quelques instants, j'arrive face à une porte de service, et sans me poser aucune question, je l'ouvre d'un grand coup, l'envoyant frapper le mur extérieur. Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je me retrouve sur le toit.

Et là, c'est un autre flot de souvenirs qui me submergent … Cet après-midi pluvieux, où j'avais retrouvé Ryûzaki seul, sous la pluie. Je me souviens qu'il m'avais parus si beau alors … Ses frêles épaules voûté son dos courbé, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux retombant sur sa nuque, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau d'un blanc maladif, et ses yeux onyx… Sous cette apparence pourtant chétive, il m'avais cependant semblé si inbrisable, si fort … Et aujourd'hui, à cette heure, cet être si faible et si puissant à la fois n'était plus … Je m'avance lentement vers le bord du toit, là où se tenait L, il y a quelques jours. Je peux encore voir sa silhouette…

-L … Maugréai-je pour moi-même, et à toi, si tu pouvais m'entendre de là où tu étais. J'ai gagné …

Un rire jaune s'échappe de ma gorge. Au final, cette victoire est plus amère qu'elle n'aurait dût l'être… Est-ce ça, la culpabilité ?

Au loin, le soleil se lève, enveloppant les façades des buildings de ses rayons pâles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, pour sentir ses rayons me chauffer doucement le visage. L … Je suis la justice… Je suis un Dieu … Et je vais devoir vivre avec le poids de ta mort, tant en tant que principale victoire sur la Résistance que l'on m'opposait, qu'en tant que pêché, celui d'avoir donné la mort …

Un être cher, c'est ce que disait l'homme en blouse blanche … Finalement, c'était peut-être ce que tu étais, Ryûzaki, tout du moins pour Light Yagami …

Et lorsque je passerai à mon tour l'arme à gauche, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. En attendant … Adieux, mon ami …

End …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé =) … Reviews, s'il-vous plait ?


End file.
